The present disclosure relates to a toner case that can open and close a toner discharge outlet through which toner is discharged from a case main body to an apparatus main body of an image forming apparatus, and relates to the image forming apparatus to which the toner case is attached.
A developing device is installed in an image forming apparatus such as a copier, a printer or the like that forms an image on a print sheet by the electrophotography. The toner inside the developing device is decreased as the developing device performs the developing. As a result, the image forming apparatus is configured such that a toner case storing toner can be attached to and detached from the image forming apparatus. The toner is supplied from the toner case to the developing device in the state where the toner case is attached to the image forming apparatus.
The toner case includes a stirring paddle for stirring the toner, a toner discharge outlet for discharging the toner to outside, a screw for conveying the toner to the toner discharge outlet, and an opening/closing member for opening and closing the toner discharge outlet. Conventionally, an operation lever, which is attached to the toner case or the apparatus main body, is operated so as to displace the opening/closing member between the opening position and the closing position, thereby allowing the toner discharge outlet to be opened and closed. In addition, a lock mechanism for locking the operation lever is provided to prevent toner from leaking from the toner discharge outlet when the operation lever is operated erroneously.
On the other hand, there is known an image forming apparatus including; an operation lever that is disposed so as to be pivoted around the rotational axis of the stirring paddle; and a power transmission mechanism that transmits a pivotal force of the lever directly to the opening/closing member, wherein the opening/closing member is opened and closed as the operation lever is pivoted.